


Lance Fucked Up (His Roommate)

by the_smutty_chan (a_nice_klancept)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nice_klancept/pseuds/the_smutty_chan
Summary: Lance finds Keith masturbating and can't help himself.





	Lance Fucked Up (His Roommate)

Lance opened the door to his and his roommate Keith's apartment with a sigh. He'd had a long day of classes and work. One could only have so many rude and annoying customers.  Luckily his boss, Coran, had let him off early that day. He was looking forward to just relaxing on the couch with some leftovers.

I _ wonder if Keith wants watch a movie.. _ Lance thought as he set down his stuff next to the couch.  "Keith?" He called into the apartment. No answer.

Lance frowned as he walked into their kitchen. He knew Keith was home, because his keys were strewn haphazardly on the counter. "Keith?" He called again.

He was headed up the stairs when he heard a noise. It sounded sort of like whimpering. And it was coming from Keith's room, his door half open.  Lance, worried that Keith was hurt or something, moved over to his door. He opened his mouth to say something, but it died in his throat as he took in the sight before him.

Keith was lying on his bed, face in the pillow, his ass in the air. Lance's eyes traveled from his head thrown back in ecstasy to his butt where a vibrator was lodged in his asshole. The remote was on the dresser, and from what Lance could see, was on the third to highest setting.

Now Lance was a weak man. He'd liked Keith since they'd moved in together, both college freshman with no money and a liking of video games. They didn't always get along, but when they did, Lance's feelings grew. He kept it a secret up until now, but he couldn't make himself take his eyes off of Keith so vulnerable in front of him.

Lance drunk in the view as Keith rocked his hips into the mattress beneath him, moaning, "Ahhh~ Ah, Lance.." He mumbled.

Lance thought he hadn't heard right. There was no way he'd said his name... right?

Keith's hand snaked over to the dresser grabbing the remote and turning it up another level. His hand slipped off the remote as he whined, "Lance! Mm ah please more!"

That was it for Lance. He stepped fully into Keith's room and shut the door behind him.  At the sound of the door shutting, Keith turned around, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lance smirked.

"L-lance it's not what you think.." Keith said, hiccupping a little as the vibrations continued.

Lance stalked over to him, running his hands over the expanse of Keith's back with one hand, and with the other, grabbing the remote. "I want you, Keith." He whispered. Keith bit his lip as Lance moved close to his face. "I-I want you too." He whispered back.

Lance licked his lips. "Good." Then he flipped the vibrator on the highest setting.

Keith arched his back with a cry. "Ahhhhh! Lance!"

Lance began to kiss his back, nipping and biting as he moved his way up to his neck. He flipped Keith over and latched his mouth onto a perky, pink nipple. Keith mewled at the stimulation. "Fuck Lance.. I can't... I n-need to.."

Lance moved to the next one, giving it the same treatment, before replying, "You need to what baby?"

"Please Lance I'm gonna cum.." Keith whined.

Lance leaned up and bit Keith's lower lip. "Go on. Cum for me." Keith let himself go and trembled as his orgasm passed through his body. Lance kissed his neck and whispered soothing words as Keith came down from his high.

Keith leaned his head on Lance's shoulder. As he looked down, he saw Lance's bulge. "Here, it's your turn now."  He bent down and started to pull off his jeans and boxers.

"Y-you don't have to- Fuck!"

Lance moaned as Keith gripped his erection and began to pump his hand up and down.  Keith got an idea and reached behind him to pull out the vibrator. He straddled Lance and lined him up with his hole. He moaned breathily as he sank down on Lance's cock.  Lance closed his eyes, feeling pure bliss. "Oh Keith god you're so tight." He said as Keith began to bounce up and down. 

"And you're so big, oh baby~" Lance watched Keith's eyes roll back in his head. "Right there Lance fuck."

Lance began to thrust his hips up harshly, slamming into Keith's prostate, each time making him cry out in pleasure. Their thrusts and rolls soon became sloppy as they reached the edge.

"Come on Lance," Keith begged him, "Cum inside me. If y-you do, I swear I'll come too." This threw Lance over the precipice of lust and he threw his head back as he released inside his roommate. As promised, the feeling of Lance cumming inside him pushed Keith over too, and his cum weakly dripped on Lance's chest.

Lance pulled out and they stared at each other.

"Well I guess maybe it's a little late to tell you that I like you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets.
> 
> I also posted it on my Wattpad @klanception


End file.
